Battlestations: Splena War
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Just a few months after the Second World War, the United States continued to celebrate its conquest against Japan but little that the nation realized that their victories they earned in the war could spark off the ire of a much ancient foe that was yet to be faced that can shook the world's history. Rated M story, so read on your very risks. Took place in Battlestations: Pacific.


Somewhere in the Pacific, the legendary USS Iowa was sailing slow on its way to Hawaii. The captain commanding the massive American battleship was 34 year old James Philips. He was on bridge, checking out the horizon with his glassy binoculars. While the captain was busy in checking the horizon, the captain's first mate appeared with a cup of tea.

'Sir?'

'Hmm?'

'I got your tea from the gallery.'

'Oh, right. Thanks.'

Captain Philips lowered his binoculars before he took the cup from his first mate.

'How's the horizon in front of us, Captain Philips?'

'The horizon's clear as a polished crystal.'

The first mate snickered as the captain took a sip from the cup.

'I like that pun, Sir.'

'You do?'

The Captain's first mate nodded.

'That pun reminded of my brother who served the Arizona at Pearl Harbor. He loves to make puns with the others and he always do that. Too bad that he didn't make it alive when the Japs bombarded the ships there.'

Upon hearing that, Philips softened up. His words also reminded him of the other close friends that he lost long ago at the Attack of Pearl Harbor. He simply place the tea cup on the counter and places his gloved hand on the first mate's shoulder.

'I'm sorry to hear that, boy.'

The first mate simply sighed.

'It's OK, Captain. Even though I lost my brother, at least I got my revenge by making the Japanese pay in the war.'

'Yep. It really does.'

Captain Philips then checked the horizon again. He then took a glimpse on his wristwatch. The time was 5 past 11 in the afternoon.

...

Meanwhile at the deck, a pair of American sailors were adjusting the sights of the battleship's AA emplacements. As they work, one of them raises his head towards the sky and saw a flying object a few hundred meters away.

'Hey, man! Look over there.'

'What is it?'

'Just see for yourself.'

The other sailor checked the skies and he too saw the flying thing. Upon seeing it, he went curious.

'What is that thing?'

'A plane, I think?'

As the pair continued on watching, the flying plane was just circling around.

'I don't know about that.'

'Should we remind the Captain about this?'

'I guess we should, dude. Let's go.'

Both of the sailors ran towards the bridge. The plane continued to circle high above the battleship.

...

Elsewhere, a man dressed in green military uniform and a Tibetan-like beret was operating the Morse code machine. While the electronic beeping continued, the radio operator translated the beeping sounds by writing it on a piece of paper. After a few minutes, the beeping stops and the radio operator finished writing. He then stood up and ran towards the hall. Upon reaching a certain door, the radio operator entered the bunker where the other military officials were reviewing the map of Hawaii and Okinawa. Among them was Antono Leanuro - the field marshal and Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano - the incumbent Emperor of Splena.

'Sire, I have a report.'

'Yes, what is it?'

'I just received a Morse code message from the Etrich Taube pilots that you sent out earlier. They made it to the spot. They say that the USS Iowa was there.'

Upon hearing it, Antono was alerted.

'The USS Iowa was there?!'

'Yes, sir.'

Splero balled his fists in anger.

'How dare that American battleship ventured in our royal waters?!'

'I don't know, Sire but the pilots believed that the battleship was sailing towards Hawaii as we speak.'

'Hawaii, you say?'

The radio operator nodded. Splero's ire continue to boil over. He then faces to Antono.

'Antono, send our navy and air force to eliminate that American ship out of our waters.'

'But, Sire. Our navy and air force were quite inferior. The American battle could wipe ou...'

'I don't care if that American battleship could falter our imperial navy and air force, Antono. The order stands. Send out our ironclads and planes right now!'

Realizing that he had no more time to revise the absolute command of the emperor, he had no choice.

'Yes, Sire. I'll do at once.'

He bowed down before he left the bunker.


End file.
